<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through Their Eyes by aboredwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980880">Through Their Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboredwriter/pseuds/aboredwriter'>aboredwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboredwriter/pseuds/aboredwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Series of fics about the MFB characters, but with a twist: It's from the perspective of their beys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through Their Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Laying this out-</p><p>"Shi" is Zarafa. </p><p>All beys in these ficlets will have names separate from what the bladers know them by, and their names will be introduced in the notes. (The grammar in that was weird but I don't have The Patience to correct it)</p><p>"Bey spirits" are mixed sorts of creatures. So, for example, "Eagle" might be a human with wings and "Striker" (unicorn) might have a horn.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The same as every blader he knew, Dashan wasn't perfect. He made awful calls in battle sometimes and truthfully, his form wasn't as good as it had been in the past. There had been many 'bad' battles in the four-thousand-year-long history of this line. </p><p>
  <span>Four-thousand years of this. Of Dashan’s family and Shi’s being together without knowing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dashan couldn’t see her in the dark of his dorm room. To be fair, that might’ve been because he had one hand draped over his eyes, squeezing them shut with the millionth promise that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t going to cry. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Funny, really, how he never seemed to want to let the light in. He <em>always </em>covered his eyes whenever he cried--like he was ashamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaia forgive, she had to protect him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't see her, but her voice was there. Her touch. Maybe she could do something for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dashan," Shi's heart sank when he didn't reply to her verbally, just picked up that spinning top she used for a vessel, stared at it for a moment, and set it aside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She crawled to him, over neatly-tucked sheets and pencil stains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her grandmother had warned her about this, the infamous habit of the Wang family. Being afraid to take up space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't do anything wrong," she said to him, crossing her legs, "I trust you with my life every single day, and you've never disappointed me." <br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gaia, please don't let my human become his mother,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she prayed, <em>take care of him wherever I fail to. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe I was so stupid out there," he mumbled, more to himself and the darkness around him than to her, "I had <em>one </em>chance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached out a spotted hand and brushed aside a strand of dark hair, though his head was a lost cause by now. She had fought that battle with him, followed every erratic demand like she always did, and like she would continue to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," she whispered, even if he couldn't <em>technically </em>hear her. She laid down next to him, leaning his head into her shoulder. If it didn't relieve his pain, it might help, at least, to ease some of her worry for him. "I know you did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It eased him a little, her closeness. The presence of a loyal spirit seemed to do that to humans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, she could almost feel the embarrassment radiating off of him. The sadness. He curled himself against her and sobbed, head still held in his hands. He never did like to look up, to turn on the lights and actually see what was ahead. He just sort of lived in this static darkness, the kind that didn't allow errors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an inherited darkness. One that Shi knew all too well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, they were cut from the same knife.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>